Second Chances
by onetruepain
Summary: What if back in season one, Katherine really was in the tomb? Not only that, but what if Stefan was the one who saved her? Will this finally mean a second chance for their damaged relationship? [Rated M to be safe in future chapters]


**Soooooo this is my first fanfiction in a really long time. I havent written on this account because its a new one, considering I deleted my old one since my old fanfics were embarassingly bad. I have had this idea for the last week and it wouldnt leave me alone. So I finally decided to let it out into a fanfiction. Its my own twist of what I think should have happened with Stefan and Katherine in season one. **

Stefan Salvatore. That was his name. A guy, not very known until recently when he enrolled into Mystic Falls High School. Some knew him for a short time football player, but most known him as the new kid who recently dated Elena Gilbert. Dated, being the key word. He did care about her - yes. Was he in love with her? Did he have real, romantic feelings for her? No. As much as he wanted and tried so hard to, he just couldnt. He didnt know why, I mean, she was gorgeous and had an amazing heart, but he just didnt feel anything past friendship for her. So it ended there. A few kisses followed by a few good memories.

There was on girl on his mind though. One he hadnt seen in very, very long time. What brought her to his mind many may ask? His brother, Damon. Recently Damon had been trying to secretly find a way to get both of their ex out of the tomb where she had been trapped for over one hundred years. Sadly for Damon, he hadnt kept it a secret very well, probably because he let his love get in the way of thinking logically and carefully, and Stefan had found out.

For the past three weeks, Stefan had being keeping this secret, this secret of knowing Damon's plans to himself. But Stefan had plans of his own. It may seem awful, especially for Stefan to do to his own brother, but he had already decided to do this, and nothing could stop him. He had done his own research and had come up with results. Results that would make him get his ex out of the tomb. Himself.

Why was he doing this? Disrupting his brothers plans with plans of his own? Getting this woman who had destroyed him and his brothers relationship, compelled him, and turned him into something he never in a million years would ever want to be? That was probably the question of the century.

For Stefan, he was doing this because yes, apart of him despised Katherine, but he needed to get her out of there. Before Damon could get to her, get his heart stomped on, and before Katherine could be on the loose causing way more problems that he, Damon, or anyone in the world ever needed.

Now, he did know the risks. The raising question of, "Did you actually love her?" and to be completely honest, he had no idea. Not one single clue. He felt so betrayed when he found out about all of the compulsion, that even if he did love her, hate completely outweighed that. Plus the fact that since she was in that tomb, he never had to face her anyway. So why not hate her? Its not like he had to face her, face everything that happened...so why not put every ounce of hatred he had on her?

But now, now once he got her out of there, he would have to do that. He didnt know if he was ready for it, but there was no stopping now. He was just a few feet away from the tomb, where everything had been set in place, ready for him to get in, get Katherine, and get out before he was trapped in there as well.

As he neared it, he didnt pause for even a second knowing his time was limited. He quickly went in and began his search. There were multiple almost completely dead vampires, who had been deprived of blood for over one hundred years. He could help but feel slightly bad, knowing that the thought of having no blood, even in general caused a slight hunger to him.

All the thought of blood reminded him he had a single blood bag in hand, ready to feed Katherine when he found her. It was just enough to restore the slightest bit of color in her skin, maybe even get a few words out of her. But he didnt want her to be strong enough to get out herself. As much as he wanted to get her out of here, he didnt trust her. Not right not, especially after all of the history they shared.

Finally, he had found her body, so lifeless. Her dress was completely worn out, but still remained on her body. Her hair was a complete mess, not even in curls anymore, but a mess. Her skin was a gross brownish color, but he ignored it and ripped the blood bag open, putting it to her mouth and feeding her it.

Almost thirty seconds after, he noticed her hand weakly grab it, pushing it to her lips even more, drinking every last drop of it. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. Of course, her mind never stopped working, and she never stopped feeling the hunger for blood she so badly craved for all those years. She also never stopped thinking. She may have been too weak to talk, move, even hear. But her mind never stopped reminding her of everything that had happened, that it was over. It actually haunted her. But there was nothing she could do. She couldnt even will herself to stop. Because she was literally too weak.

And then, something she never thought would happened, happened. Was it...could she be dreaming? Was her mind finally deciding to torture her with hallucinations? Because surely this couldnt be real. Stefans worried face was staring back at hers, watching her. Without wasting anymore time, she formed her lips into a light smile. It was weak, but there. "Stefan..." she said, her voice cracking a little, barely being able to form the sentence.

**Alright...so what do you think? I know I didnt really do much in this chapter but I really want to know what you guys think. I know exactly where I am going in this story, so there is no doubt that I am going to continue. Just review maybe? :) Also...I know it was short, the future chapters will be longer. I just needed a base to start on, and this was it.**

**If you want to contact me, my twitter is lydiasdarkness or you can just inbox me on here!**


End file.
